Morning Stroll
by pepperbun
Summary: Shikamaru takes Shikadai to do some morning stroll because Shikadai wakes up too early and won't go back to sleep.


"Dadda, bird!" Shikadai chirps cheerily and points to nothing in particular, nothing that resembles a bird at all.

"Yeaa.. Bird..." Shikamaru responds to his kid sort of lazily.

"Dadda, bird!" Shikadai chirps even more cheerily if that is even possible. Shikamaru only hums half-heartedly.

"Dadda, bird!"

 _Okay, this is getting annoying. Does my kid only know birds? I'm sure he is smarter than this because he is my kid!_ Shikamaru thinks, annoyed, while once again hums as a respond to Shikadai's literal-bird-talking.

You know, this is not what Shikamaru had in mind when Naruto told him yesterday that he could get a day or two off to spend some bonding time with his family. Totally not what he had in mind how he would start his day. Not that he doesn't mind; Shikadai is his kid, and he loves him with all his life, for God's sake. But taking a morning stroll at, like, 5.20 in the morning? The sun hasn't even up yet.

The reason he's doing this is because Shikadai woke up at dawn—like at 4.30 AM—this morning and wouldn't get back to sleep again. He kept wailing about wanting to go see some birds " _and maybe we could meet some deer too, Dadda!_ " and being a good father and husband (he doesn't want to disturb his wife from her very, very deep sleep as a result of their "adult pajama party"), he decided that he would tend to whatever his kid wants and hopefully Shikadai would be too tired and he would go back to sleep which means Shikamaru could go to sleep again too.

But hope is just a hope.

And now, here he is. Shikadai in his arms and blabbering happily—fully awaken and bright as the sun that still yet to be up—and his feet are dying from walking around the village for about 1 hour.

Oh, God.

"Dadda, tired?"

Shikamaru snaps from his inner grumbling and looks down on Shikadai, realizing his kid just asked him something.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Dadda, tired?" Shikadai blinks his big eyes to his father.

"Are you tired?" Shikadai shakes his head no, and points at his father instead. Shikamaru understands right away that his kid is actually asking if he is tired.

"Dadda, tired?"

"No, boy, Dad's okay. Are _you_ tired?"

Shikadai shakes his head no again, cutely this time. "Dai okay, hihi.."

 _Aaah... This is why Temari is so happy playing with Shikadai,_ Shikamaru thinks. He doesn't really realize his kid is so precious. Well, he actually does, but he's never really seen his kid being precious on his own. He is so busy working as the Hokage's right hand that he only ever enjoys the preciousness of his kid in a fleeting second.

 _Huh. I sound like some shitty father_.

And suddenly, he got a very (not so) good idea.

"Shikadai, wanna see some deer?"

At this proposition, Shikadai's face lighten up and he starts squirming in Shikamaru's arms. "Deer! Deer! I wanna see deer!"

"Okay. Let's go see some deer!"

As the sun comes up and its light starts shining the once asleep Konoha Village, Shikamaru—and Shikadai in his arms flailing and chanting "Deer! Deer!" happily—walks confidently. To Konoha Village's zoo—where all the deer are located.

Now, why is it a not so good idea? Well, you see, the zoo is open at 9 AM everyday, and it is only 5.45 AM. Shikamaru is going to get scolded real hard by the Hokage when he finds out his most trusted man dares to tresspass into the zoo.

 _For now, to hell with the Hokage. If my kid wants to see some deer, he's going to see some deer_.

"Deer!" The father and son duo chant loudly together and punch into the air happily.

Morning stroll is not a really bad idea after all.

T/N : I've written too many assignments using this times-new-roman-sized-12 format I started using it to write fics too (in the word doc). This is a telling sign that college has fucked me up.

I'm writing using different characters this time. Not Kaisoo, not EXO, but Shikamaru and his kid Shikadai. I'm not that much of a big fan of the anime (Naruto and its franchise), but I've liked Shikamaru since the first time I saw him. He's like the coolest 12-year-old kid I've ever seen, ya know. And then suddenly he's became a baby daddy, and I. Just. Have. To. Write. Something. About him being a dad. And the fact that he's married to Temari is just... FUCKING OTP! to me.

The world needs more domestic ShikaTema, you know, put baby Shikadai in the mix and the world would be in peace.


End file.
